Story Of Evil
by Berry-Heichou
Summary: [SongFic / AU] Levi es el Rey del Reino de Rose, y Rivaille es su sirviente. Su monarquía es considerada como "malvada", y su rey es llamado El hijo del Mal. La sorberbia del Rey tuvo diferentes efectos en cada persona, incluido en los reinos vecidos; Maria y Sina. Y aquí se ven relatadas varias de ellas. Esta es la historia de la traidora e injusta inhumanidad. [Levicest]


Heeey! Siento por el tiempo sin traer nada. Ni siquiera he actualizado Overcoming teasing (;^;) pero si no he actualizado aún es porque en este cap. le tocaba a mi baby escribirlo. xD Pero bueno, voy al punto. Hace tiempo, escuchando la saga del mal de Vocaloid, estaba autofangirleando su hermosa trama. Y se me ocurrió que podría hacer un fic de Shingeki no Kyojin con esa misma trama. Pues me puse a pensar los personajes y tal y aquí está. xD Por eso, ahora aquí dejo el disclaimer y todo eso:

**Disclaimer: **Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni la saga Evil me pertenecen. Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama y la saga Evil a Mothy.

**Pairing: **Pues no hay realmente una pairing fija, sinceramente... Pero en el próximo capítulo se verá que es Levicest. (Y más adelante se verá que hay más. Pero tampoco será un fic muy romántico y no le voy a dar mucha importancia al hecho de que haya parejas porque no van a hacer ni cosas fluffys ni na'. (?) :'D)

Ah, y en cuanto al Levicest; sí. Quiero dedicarme a escribir fics Levicest principalmente, ya que no veo nadie que los escriba y en mi opinión es una pareja hermosa (Si no es suficiente con un Levi, dos c: ) y merece más atención. c: Si llegara a conseguir popularizar un poco más esta pareja, quizás incluso podría hacer alguna página de Facebook en... "homenaje" a tal pareja.

**Advertencia: **Pues... No sé qué decir... Quizás más adelante alguna persona sensible sienta... Algo de penita... Pero no creo que esto vaya a llegar hacer llorar a nadie ya que no se me da bien escribir fics así. Y tampoco habrá lemon. xD (¿Qué? No puede ser D: (?)) Quizás algo de lo que muchos llaman "lenguaje fuerte", vamos, una que otra mala palabra/insulto. xD

Y eso es todo! Ahora disfruten del fic!

* * *

_Capítulo 1._**El hijo del mal**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo; La Reina del país Rose; dió a luz a dos hermosos gemelos, a los cuales llamaron Levi y Rivaille. Su cabello poseía el color azabache más puro jamás visto, y sus pequeños y entrecerrados ojos lucían unas orbes grises como el acero puro.

Los años pasaron, y a la edad de 18, Levi pasó a ser el rey y Rivaille se convirtió en sirviente sin que nadie en toda la población supiera que él también era en realidad hijos de los anteriores reyes. Pero no en un sirviente cualquiera, el sirviente **de **Levi. Ambos gemelos eran idénticos e imposibles de ser distinguidos si no fuera por la ropa que llevaban cada día. Aunque Rivaille siempre ocultaba aquel peinado igual al de su gemelo colocando una capucha sobre su cabeza.

El castillo estaba repleto de toda clase de muebles de la mayor calidad posible, todos conseguidos y comprados por el antojo del príncipe. Ya que siempre obtenía lo que quería, no importaba cuando difícil de conseguir fuera. No sentía misericordia ni lástima por si ocasionaba algo con sus deseos egoístas o si alguna familia iba a la ruina cuando él subía los impuestos. Sí quería dinero, era tan fácil como tirar de una cuerda, las campanas del castillo sonarían y se daría el anuncio de la subida de impuestos en el centro del reino unos minutos después.

Cierto día, una mujer rubia con el pelo recogido se apareció en el castillo. Las esquinas de sus ojos azules estaban bordadas con lágrimas. Ésta miró al rey con obvia tristeza, y con la voz entrecortada, habló.

-"Majestad, por favor… Agradecería lo que fuera si bajara los impuestos. Si pagamos cada mes toda esa cantidad de dinero, no nos sobraría nada para comprar comida. Mi esposo, Bertholt Fubar, es soldado en su ejército, podrían..."

El rey frunció el ceño. Ya no solo le pedía que bajara los impuestos, si no obviamente le pedía dinero. ¿Qué pasaba si su marido era soldado en su ejército? No tenía que subirle su sueldo por ello. Alguien tendría que defender el reino por si alguna guerra comenzaba. Pero había algo más importante que eso. Ignoró toda súplica de la mujer y dijo lo siguiente:

-"¿A qué estás esperando? Ahora, de rodillas ante mí."

Tras esas palabras, extendió el brazo al frente y con su dedo índice señaló la salida. Aquello dio la orden de que sacaran a la mujer de ahí en ese mismo instante.

-"Ah, y hablando de tu marido." -Los guardias se pararon para que Levi pudiera terminar de hablar. La mujer giró la cabeza hacia él con un último brillo de esperanza.

… Pero tal brillo fue destruido sin pudor.- "Queda despedido."

Luego sacaron a la mujer de allí, mientras ella gritaba, el príncipe mantenía su rostro estoico pero ocultaba una sonrisa ladina en su interior. Dio una mirada a su sirviente, y éste entendió, asintiendo.

Y así es. Rose era dirigido por el que llamaban El hijo del Mal. No tenía piedad hacia nadie. Mientras aparentemente parecía una rosa llena de color, está llena de espinas y no puede ser tocada.

Cierto día, el rey encontró el amor en la princesa del país Maria. La joven, cuyo nombre era Mikasa, era considerada por todos como la mujer más bella del mundo. Su pelo era de color negro y sus ojos eran oscuros. Sus rasgos faciales parecían orientales. Y cierto día, empezó a usar una bufanda roja con una rosa del mismo color como decorado y nunca se la quitó. Dispuesto a ser feliz con la persona que se enamoró, mandó una carta donde le proponía matrimonio y ofrecía que con ello ambos reinos desarollaran lazos indestructibles y beneficiosos para todos. Pero la princesa lo rechazó, ya que ella a su vez, se había enamorado del príncipe de hebras morenas y ojos verdes del reino Sina.

El día que llegó aquella carta donde Mikasa le respondía, fue el mismo Rivaille quien fue a recogerla y se la entregó personalmente al rey. Pero éste al abrirla y enterarse del rechazo que la princesa le dio; prefiriendo al príncipe de Sina antes que a él; estalló en puros celos. Arrugó el delicado papel entre sus manos y lloró lágrimas de impotencia. Y entonces lo decidió: Quisiera o no, Mikasa se casaría con él. Y si tenía que asesinar a toda la población para ello; **Lo haría.**

Rivaille observó como el rey lloraba, empezando a sentir algo de pena y acercándose a él. Lo abrazó y susurró palabras reconfortantes.

-"Tranquilo… Si hay algo que pueda hacer-" -El otro le interrumpió con una voz repentinamente más calmada.

-"Destrúyelo." -Rivaille abrió los ojos como platos. -"Destruye todo lo que haya en Sina… A todo, y a todos… Sobre todo… Al mocoso **Eren Jaeger**…" -Y los ojos del sirviente se abrieron todavía más al oír el nombre del muchacho al que su gemelo acababa de llamar "mocoso" como si no tuviera ninguna importancia. Pero no pudo negarle. Él había jurado serle fiel cuando se hizo su sirviente, así que cumpliría sin dudarlo.

Una semana más tarde, cuando todo se preparó, el ejército real de Rose atacó Sina. Arrasó con todo a su paso, todas las casas y edificios acabaron destrozados y hecho añicos. La naturaleza de los bosques de los alrededores quedó consumida en cenizas y todas y cada una de las personas fueron aniquiladas. Mucha gente sufrió al ver las vidas de sus familiares consumirse a manos de los soldados de Rose y también sus propias vidas. Una total tragedia que pasaría a la historia, por supuesto. ¿Y ocasionada por qué? **Por otro de los caprichos del rey. **Aunque todo el sufrimiento en la gente de aquel país no molestó en absoluto al rey.

-"Ah. Es hora de la merienda." -Justo en ese entonces Rivaille entró, sus manos estabas cubiertas de sangre. Por un momento se sobresaltó al ver el líquido carmesí sobre su gemelo.

-"Lo siento, creo que te he asustado." -Dijo Rivaille con seriedad. Luego fue a darse una ducha y como merienda, el rey tomó un dulce Brioche preparando por su sirviente favorito.

Al paso de otra semana, la gente se rebeló en contra de la familia real. A lo que la princesa respondió oponiendo resistencia y mandando a su ejército atacar en contra de sus propios habitantes. Toda esa muchedumbre era dirigida por aquella mujer rubia que ahora buscaba venganza… Annie Leonhardt. Llevaba una armadura del más puro carmesí, que luego acabaría manchada por el líquido de ese mismo color y probablemente no se notaría. Finalmente y sin siquiera poder impedirlo, los rebelados consiguieron envolver el país entero. Aquello les llevó a una guerra civil que parecería nunca tener fin, donde los soldados reales ni siquiera eran rivales en lo absoluto…

Con el paso de los días, ell castillo fue rodeado y los sirvientes dominados por el miedo salieron huyendo. Sin poder ser evitado, un gran grupo de gente liderado por Annie y Mikasa ;quien vengaba la muerte de Eren; atraparon al rey en su propia habitación mientras miraba a través del balcón de su habitación. Fue capturado, pero era…

**Tan bruto, que no parecía él mismo.**

Finalmente, el que resultó ser el paraíso del rey, donde todos sus deseos y sueños eran realizados fue destruido. Y aquel rey de 18 años de edad dejó de gobernar en el que ahora todos llamaban "_El reino de la traidora inhumanidad"_. A las tres de la tarde del día siguiente después de la captura del rey. A esa hora las campanas de la iglesia cercana sonarían para dar anuncio al acontecimiento tan esperado. El rey sería sacrificado en una guillotina.

La hora se acercaba y la gente ya empezaba a reunirse alrededor, entre ellos, muchos apostaban hasta donde llegaría al chorro de sangre de la cabeza del rey cuando la cortaran. Un juego bastante típico en la edad Media. El acto era dirigido por Annie, quien personalmente capturó al rey, y por Mikasa.

Finalmente, las campanas sonaron a las tres, el rey fue decapitado, pero antes de aquello se le oyó susurrar una típica frase suya a tal hora sin mirar a la gente y que solo aquellos que estaban más cerca pudieron oír.

"_Ah, es hora de la merienda."_

Una vez el acontecimiento acabó, poco a poco la gente fue saliendo de allí, y entre la multitud, sólo quedó alguien cuyo rostro fue envuelto y ocultado por una capucha. No se podía distinguir quién era esa persona, pero cualquiera que hubiera mirado habría divisado como las lágrimas empezaron a caer de ese rostro.

Aquella maldad finalmente dispersó, y todo volvió a la normalidad, dejando el caso de que con el paso del tiempo harían elecciones para elegir a los nuevos reyes. Aún así, la gente recuerda a Levi tal y como fue.

"Él era sin duda **el hijo del mal**."

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! ;-; Ya sé que es muy corto... Pero es que siempre me pasa eso cuando voy escribiendo mientras me fijo de la canción porque temo olvidarme algún detalle (?) Pero en el próximo capítulo tratará de extenderlo más. También hay que decir que esta "saga" va a tener 8 capítulos. Cada uno va a ser la misma historia desde el punto de vista de cada uno de los personajes. Aunque también, aparte de cómo ellos vivieron esos hechos, se contará su historia/antes de que esto pasara. Son 6 personajes, pero los dos capítulos restantes para hacer los 8 son de Levi y Rivaille (Ya de después de que esto pasara.)

No me culpen ni me peguen ni me tiren cosas por haber puesto que Levi se enamore de Mikasa! ;n; No apoyo el RivaMika, lo odio mejor dicho. Pero es que tenía que poner así los personajes para que encajara bien con la historia. Si a alguien le gusta pues habrá disfrutado de lo poco que se insinúa y si no le gusta pues no os preocupéis porque ya no va a haber más. Quizás se mencione en unos cuantos capítulos pero solo se mencionará, que conste que es un amor pasajero y que a Levi no le durará nada porque se enamorará de su gemelito (?)

La gente que conozca Vocaloid o que simplemente conozca la saga ya sabe más o menos que va a pasar. Pero es su elección leerlo o no, yo espero que si! ;n; Y eso, dejen un review para que yo lo pueda ver y saber qué les ha parecido y si debo seguir con esta idea o no. Quienes dejen su review se ganarán un abrazo de Levi! (?)

Nos leemos~ *^*


End file.
